Детмольд
Детмольд з Бан-Арду ( ) — герой літературного циклу, написаного Анджеєм Сапковським і його адаптацій, в тому числі відеогри «Відьмак 2: Вбивці Королів». Талановитий чародій з Бан-Арду, радник короля Генсельта I Кедвенського, останнього з Єдинорогів. Опис Зовнішність *Високий, трохи худорлявий, має волосся кольору льону. *Одягнений в довгі темно-сині шати з неймовірно широкими рукавами, на голові мав червону шапку, в руці тримав довгий посох з фігуркою півня на кінці. Здібності *Основною спеціалізацією Детмольда є магія Повітря, в цій області він достиг найбільших висот. Участь у літературній Сазі * Час погорди Чародій Детмольд з Бан Арду вперше з'явився під час з'їзду на Танедді, де був в супроводі своєї подруги Кейри Мец. Під час сумнозвісного бунту на Танедді, чародій прийняв сторону Філіппи Ейльгарт та підтримав Північ. У книгах Сапковського :Кейра Мец повернулася дуже скоро і не одна. Супроводжував її чарівник з лляним волоссям, якого вчора представили Ґеральту як Детмольда з Бан Арду. Побачивши відьмака, він вилаявся, стукнув кулаком по долоні: :— Чортівня! Це той самий, який так подобається Йеннефер? :— Він, — підтвердила Кейра. — Ґеральт із Рівії. Проблема в тому, що я не знаю, як йдуть справи у Йенніфер... :— Я теж не знаю, — знизав плечима Детмольд. — У всякому разі, він вже вплутався. Занадто багато бачив. Відведіть його до Філіпа, вона вирішить. Одягніть на нього наручники. :— У цьому немає необхідності, — повільно промовив Дійкстра. — Я за нього ручаюсь. Відведу куди слід. :— Все складається чудово, — кивнув Детмольд. — У нас з часом туго. Пішли, Кейра, нагорі все ускладнюється... — Час погорди, ст. 233 Запис у щоденнику :Apart from a few chance encounters at official banquets, Geralt had the occasion to meet and speak more extensively with this sorcerer on Thanedd Island, during the bloody coup, when all manner of mages jumped at each others' throats and their Council and Conclave ceased to exist. Dethmold and his brother Drithelm, both in the service of King Esterad of Kovir at the time, attempted to remain neutral as events unfolded. To no avail, however, as those who had allied themselves with Nilfgaard thought nothing of the impartiality of others, and many mages simply perished, brought down in fanciful ways by their colleagues' spells or pierced by the arrows of the Scoia'tael summoned to the island by the plotters. Drithelm met just such a fate, while Dethmold saved himself by fleeing. :Dethmold then filled the opening for a sorcerer-advisor at the court of King Henselt of Kaedwen, and proceeded to place all of his abilities at the monarch's disposal. :All said and done, Dethmold was certainly a talented sorcerer. It was only his power that brought the king and his retinue safely through and out of the mist of wraiths. :The sorcerer believed that the ends justified the means and thought nothing of the ethical ban on necromancy. :If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of chapter I: ::The sorcerer was Henselt's creature in full, a lackey who served his master in any way possible. This included tracking real and imagined spies and thwarting conspiracies on the monarch's life. He was also among those chiefly responsible for the deaths of Vernon's men, whose grisly demise Henselt himself had ordered. ::Dethmold fled, unwilling to risk a clash with the witcher. It proved a sound decision, which bought him a bit more time in this life. ::Their next meeting proved to be their last, as Dethmold died at the hands of the vengeful Roche. Geralt never revealed the details of the sorcerer's demise. I've concluded that it must have been quite savage, though I would prefer to hope that Vernon's threats had been but figures of speech... :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of chapter I: ::During the Battle of Vergen, Dethmold aided the attackers, using his magic to destroy fortifications and key defensive positions. It is clear that had they been deprived of his talents, the Kaedwenis would not have penetrated so far. ::Though Henselt was spared because of his royal lineage, Dethmold met a fate appropriate for a tyrant's faithful and hated servant. The sorcerer's life ended in the central square of Vergen, a town he had hoped to help seize and bring to its knees. Пов'язані квести 170px|right Детмольд присутній в вигляді срібної епічної картки фракції Півночі у грі «Гвинт: відьмацька картярська гра». Має спеціальну здатність, завдякий якій може викликати один з трьох ефектів на вибір: Дощ, Грім Альзура чи Чисте Небо. Опис картки: Примітки Відео Галерея Файл:Tw2-screenshot-dethmold.png| Файл:Triss Dethmold screen2.jpg| Файл:witcher2 2011-10-29 17-41-02-44.jpg| de:Detmold en:Detmold fr:Detmold it:Dethmold pl:Detmold ru:Детмольд pt-br:Detmold Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Літературні персонажі Категорія:Люди Категорія:Чоловіки Категорія:Чародії Категорія:Відьмак 2 Категорія:Персонажі (Відьмак 2) Категорія:Чоловіки (Відьмак 2) Категорія:Незакінчені статті